The Old Cherry Tree Volume 2
by Evandar
Summary: Now that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are back together, how will everyone react to the change? Will Naraku finally be defeated? And what will happen to Kagome, Kikyo, and the Shikon no Tama?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the sequel to 'The Old Cherry Tree'. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I'm not making any money from this Fic or its prequel and I never will.

The Old Cherry Tree Volume 2

Falling Sakura Blossoms

by Evandar

Chapter 1

InuYasha awoke feeling more relaxed and complete than he had in years. The warm body of his mate was curled around him, the even breaths soothing him.

The previous night had been surreal. It had been so long since he had been with Sesshoumaru that it had almost been a repeat of his first time. They had mated and claimed each other several times before finally falling asleep, Sesshoumaru still buried deep within him.

Pulling away slightly, InuYasha rolled over to look at his still sleeping mate. Sesshoumaru was smiling slightly, something that InuYasha had missed during their years apart. InuYasha grinned suddenly and reached over to pull some pink cherry blossom from his brother's hair.

It was strange, he thought, but all of the important events during his relationship with Sesshoumaru had taken place under cherry trees: their first kiss, their public and private mating ceremonies, their first fight, and now the reaffirmation of their bond. It had got to the point where he actually associated Sesshoumaru, and consequentially happiness, with cherry trees.

Sesshoumaru must have sensed InuYasha's gaze because he soon awoke and removed his arm from his younger brother so that he could prop himself up. After gently kissing InuYasha 'good morning' he sat up and began to look around for his clothes.

"You're going to leave again," he stated.

"I have to; the jewel has become my responsibility," InuYasha sighed, sitting up as well. "But I'm not going to leave you again."

Sesshoumaru frowned at him in confusion.

"Come with me," InuYasha suggested. "We'll be together; you can help us out in the fighting and make sure that I don't do anything stupid, as well as make sure that Kagome doesn't try anything. And besides, the human company will be good for Rin..."

"You didn't need to try and persuade me," Sesshoumaru chuckled, leaning over to kiss him gently. "I'd follow you to Hell if I had to."

InuYasha grinned and pulled Sesshoumaru down into another kiss before sinking back onto their make-shift bed of cherry blossoms, his mate above him.

.I.S.

Kagome huffed as she followed the others deeper into the forest. Shippo was leading them, using his sensitive nose to track InuYasha's scent, but Kagome was lagging behind.

She didn't quite know what to think of InuYasha now that she had heard Myoga's tale. She was worried about him, but she didn't know how she would react to seeing him again if he was still alive. She felt betrayed; she loved InuYasha and had thought that, just maybe, he might love her back, but the revelations of the previous night had shattered that dream.

How was she supposed to act now that she had found out that Inuasha was married and mated to his own brother? The thought of it sickened her, but she found herself unable to hate him for it.

She sped up and rejoined the others, her thoughts still in a whirl, just before they entered the clearing Shippo had led them to. Stepping out of the trees she heard Miroku's breath hitch and her own gasp at the sight in front of them.

Sesshoumaru was balanced above InuYasha, who had his legs wrapped around his waist, and was kissinghim gently. The normally stoic Inutaishou's back and hair were covered in pink cherry blossom petals, and it was clear from their position that they had just finshed making love.

Upon hearing their gasps, both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru turned to look at them. InuYasha smiled serenely and wrapped one of his arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders possessively, while Sesshoumaru growled at their intrusion.

It was Shippo who broke the heavy silence, asking the question that had been plaguing InuYasha's friends since the previous night.

"So...are you okay now InuYasha?"

"Oh, I'd say he is," Miroku muttered at the same time as InuYasha answered Shippo's question with a soft; "I'm fine."

The two dog demons glared at Miroku, who blushed, raised his hands in a calming gesture and took a step back.

"Do you, um, mind separating?" Kagome asked. "I think we need to talk and it's a bit awkward with you two like that."

"Live with it," Sesshoumaru snarled. "I can't move."

"Hey," InuYasha said suddenly. "I can smell Rin and Jaken coming. Why don't you go and find them and tell them what's happened before coming back. It'll give us time to get sorted out, and then we can explain to everyone at the same time."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "Lets do that."

She and the others then turned and left the clearing, and the still entwined couple relaxed in their absence.

"You know," InuYasha said cheekily. "You're not half as imposing when you're naked with cherry blossom in your hair."

"Oh shut up," Sesshoumaru growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **Wow…sorry this took so long to update. My other Fics and RL got in the way again, but I'll try to stop that happening in future. This is the last of the pre-written 'Cherry Tree' chapters, so the next update might take a while, but I really hope that it won't take as long again.

I'm not exactly happy with this chapter; it's more of a filler chapter before the action starts. I'm not sure when it will, but this will definitely get more interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Nor do I make any money writing this Fic, or in fact, anything else I write.

**The Old Cherry Tree Volume 2:**

**Falling Sakura Blossoms**

**By Evandar**

**Chapter Two**

"Jaken! Rin!" Shippo called out as he caught a glimpse of the little girl's bright yellow kimono through the trees. "Over here!"

The two companions turned when they heard the vaguely familiar voice and approached them cautiously. As soon as Jaken saw who it was, he scowled and gripped his staff tighter.

"You're looking for Sesshoumaru, right?" Shippo continued, ignoring the toad demon's suspicious looks.

"You know where my Lord is?" Jaken demanded. "Take us to him. Immediately!"

"He is with InuYasha," Sango said, making Jaken's eyes widen in shock. "They have mated again, and they want to talk to us all together."

"Lord Sesshoumaru forgave him?" Jaken gasped. "Why?"

"InuYasha was innocent," Miroku said softly. Jaken nodded, though he still looked concerned. The group stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts, before Rin shifted slightly and tugged on Jaken's sleeve.

"Can we go and see Lord Sess now?" she asked, and Miroku nodded.

"I think they will be ready to see us now," he murmured, glancing at the others who nodded back.

Kagome frowned at the memory; she had hated seeing the two demons in that position, knowing exactly what had happened between the man she loved and his older brother. She had been trying to accept their relationship but the knowledge that they were actually sleeping together, and the image of them locked together made it a lot more difficult.

"Come on," she muttered and began to lead them all back to the clearing, and to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.

.I.S.

By the time the others got back, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had cleaned themselves off, got dressed and InuYasha was kneeling behind his sitting mate, gently combing pink flowers and petals out of the long white hair with his claws, ignoring the ones in his own. Sesshoumaru leaned into the rhythmic strokes and closed his eyes, making a low, rumbling noise in his throat.

Their peace was broken by a shout of "Lord Sess!" and a small girl in a bright yellow kimono ran up to them and flung her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Good morning Rin," Sesshoumaru greeted, and he nodded to the imp that stood behind her. "Jaken."

"My Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken cried, returning the greeting as he stared at the dog-demon couple in shock. "What the human said is true then? InuYasha is your mate once more?"

"He is," Sesshoumaru affirmed. "And because of that, there are some things that need to change."

"What things?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to them. "Are you going to stop InuYasha from travelling with us?"

Sango, Kagome and Shippo sat down as well, all looking intently at the demon they had always seen as an enemy. Kagome held her breath unconsciously as they awaited the Inutaishou's answer.

"No," he said after a while. "I am not."

They all relaxed at his words, and Kagome felt quite triumphant until he continued.

"But he will not be alone with you any more. Jaken, Rin and I will accompany you on your search for the Jewel Shards."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "But…"

"But nothing," Sesshoumaru growled. "I will not be separated from my mate again."

"And neither will I," InuYasha added, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder and as he looked at them coldly. "We've spent far too much time apart, and neither of us can risk, or even want our bond to break down again."

"Besides, Rin is a human, and needs humans in her life. She also needs women around her, and I think that the slayer will be a good role model for her," Sesshoumaru murmured, looking down at his adopted daughter.

Sango flushed at the praise and thanked him quietly; "It would be an honour to teach your daughter."

"Is there anything else that you would change?" Miroku asked after a moment's silence.

"I want InuYasha released from the spell that the wench has him under," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at Kagome.

"And if I refuse?" Kagome challenged, lifting her chin stubbornly.

"Then I will kill you and find another to remove the rosary," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kagome remained silent, glaring back at Sesshoumaru. InuYasha sighed softly.

"Kagome…" he said softly. "The rosary was put around my neck so that you could defend yourself from me. I don't want to kill you anymore; you're like a little sister to me, but you have started to use the rosary as a punishment for whenever I disagree with you, whenever I do something you don't approve of, or whenever you just happen to be in a bad mood. Sesshoumaru is right to ask for my freedom, and he won't hesitate to kill you to ensure that he gets it. Free me Kagome, or at least give in and approve it."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine," she said quickly. "But I won't do it, I don't know how. Ask Kaede to free you, I can't."

With that, she turned away, silent tears sliding down her cheeks as she realised that soon she would have to give up her last traces of power over InuYasha. She didn't want to; if she did then she wouldn't be able to keep him with her, and she would have to say goodbye. But she also wanted InuYasha to be happy, and if Sesshoumaru was the one to make him happy, then she would have to learn how to accept him too. She felt so lost!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I have never pretended to. I simply write about it for my own amusement for absolutely no profit.

AN: Wow, I haven't updated this in a long time. I'm sorry to say that I've had a block on this story that I have only just started to work through. Updates should, fate willing, be quicker after this.

The Old Cherry Tree Volume 2:

Falling Sakura Blossoms

By Evandar

Chapter 3

Kaede was an old woman and she had seen a lot in her years as a village miko, but she never could have imagined the sight that greeted her one morning as she returned to her hut after delivering a child. Sesshoumaru Inutaishou walking into the village with his younger brother InuYasha, the girl Rin and the imp Jaken as well as the rest of the group of shard gatherers, and all of them were still breathing and looking completely unharmed.

Closer inspection showed that Kagome was looking upset, Sango was listening to Rin as she talked animatedly, her hands fluttering about her like dainty birds as she talked, the monk Miroku was shooting curious sidelong glances at the two dog demons in their midst, and they in turn were…holding hands!

Kaede sat down on the steps up to her hut as quickly as her old body would allow.

'Now wonder Kagome looks upset,' she thought. 'She were in love with InuYasha.'

"Greetings Kaede," Miroku said as they approached. Shippo leapt out of the basket attached to the front of Kagome's bike and darted over to her. He climbed onto her lap and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome's sad because InuYasha is mated to Sesshoumaru," he explained.

"I see," Kaede murmured back. Raising her voice, she said: "Ye are all welcome in."

She stood and entered her hut, the decidedly larger group than usual following her in. Once inside they settled themselves around the fireplace, and she fixed them all with a look.

"Now," she said. "Would one of ye care to explain this?"

It was Miroku who did so, telling her about Myoga's story and InuYasha's sudden departure that had led to his re-mating with Sesshoumaru. He glossed over the position that they had eventually found the two demons in, and outlined the basics of their journey back to the village so that Kaede could remove the rosary from around InuYasha's neck.

"And why should I help ye after ye deceived my sister so?" she asked after Miroku had finished.

InuYasha shrugged, resting his head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"We could find another miko to do it," he said. "But you're the nearest and most convenient seeing as it's your fault this thing is on me I the first place."

"If ye did not wish to be punished then ye should not have attacked," Kaede pointed out.

"My goals were the same as when I was sealed at that point in time," he argued. "Only I'd just been woken up by the reincarnation of the woman who sealed me, who just happened to have the thing that I wanted most in the world, excluding my mate, of course.

"And while I may never have loved Kikyo, I certainly respected her. She was a good and powerful priestess. Speaking of which, if you can't take this off because you're too weak then we'll just leave."

It was at the 'weak' remark that Kaede knew she had lost. She had to defend her honour be removing it now, no matter how much she disliked the idea. With InuYasha unbound, he would be much more powerful than he was now, and with his mating bond freshly renewed, there would be very little that he could not do.

"Fine," Kaede sighed. "I'll remove the rosary for ye. But allow me one day to rest first. Delivering a child is not as easy as ye might think. And answer me this: why not have Kagome remove it?"

"She says she doesn't know how," Sesshoumaru said, speaking for the first time. "But I'm more inclined to believe that she doesn't want to lose what little control over InuYasha that she has."

As he spoke, he looked directly at Kagome as if challenging her to argue with him. Kagome glared right back hatefully. He had guessed her real reason, but she did not want to admit to it, or argue with it. After all, wasn't there a saying _"Methinks the lady doth protest too much"_?

Kaede glanced at Kagome and sighed again. It seemed that Sesshoumaru was right: that was Kagome's reasoning. Kaede swore silently that she would have a talk with Kagome over this: the child needed to let go before she became embittered by her jealousy over the brothers' relationship.

.I.S.

That evening InuYasha slipped away from the group and out of the hut for some air, hating the way that Kagome would look at him accusingly every so often. Why couldn't she understand that he cared about her?

He let his feet wander until he reached the foot of a huge tree: the tree he had been sealed to for fifty years. Letting his hand travel over the smooth bark he found the hole that had been made by that sacred arrow that had been used to hold him in place, the arrow that Kagome had pulled out of him.

He loved her. He really did, but it was as a sister rather than what she wanted of him. He cared about her and would defend her to the end, but his heart had already been claimed centuries before her incarnation had been born, let alone her.

A twig snapped and a clawed hand rested gently on his shoulder. InuYasha could smell the cool scent of his older brother and feel the heat of his body through their clothing as his mate pressed up against his back.

"You feel sorry for her," Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear as his hand slid around InuYasha's body to trail down his front. InuYasha leant back against him and turned his head so that he could nuzzle at Sesshoumaru's neck.

"I hate seeing her hurting like this," InuYasha whispered back. "And I hate knowing that it's my fault and that I can't make everything okay for her again. She's like a sister to me Sess, and I don't know what to do."

"Let things lie," Sesshoumaru told him. "She'll be alright. She will no doubt find someone from her own time to care for her and she will move on. It's what has to happen."

"I know," InuYasha groaned as Sesshoumaru's hand rubbed against the front of his hakama. He thrust into the touch and whimpered as Sesshoumaru drew his hand away. He turned so that he was facing his brother and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, that soon turned more passionate as Sesshoumaru pressed his back up against the tree he had spent so long pinned to.

Using his one hand, Sesshoumaru swiftly removed InuYasha's red haori and began to attack his brother's neck with his teeth, reopening the scabbed over mating mark on his left shoulder. He growled possessively and pressed against InuYasha harder, slipping one of his legs between those of his younger brother's.

InuYasha raised his hands and tugged at Sesshoumaru's long white hair, pulling the older demon's head up so that he could kiss him again. The taste of his own blood on Sesshoumaru's lips made him moan loudly before pulling away.

"Take me," he whispered.

.I.S.

Miroku had remained silent over his opinion on Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's union, and he knew enough about demons to know that there was absolutely nothing any of them could do about it anyway.

If he was to be honest with himself, then he would have to say that he approved of it. He had seen how InuYasha's behaviour and outlook on life had changed now that he was at peace with his mate once more. He had seen them steal moments away from the rest of the group in the evenings, sneaking off together to try and make up for the time together that they had lost. He had seen the way that they looked at each other, cared about each other and while part of him felt jealous as he wanted such a relationship for himself, he was happy for them.

He could see that Sango understood as well, and Shippo too, although as he was a demon, that was to be expected of him. Rin had accepted the fact that "Lord Sess" was in love with his brother and the young girl couldn't have cared less. She was just happy as long as Sesshoumaru was, and it was the same with Jaken.

He knew that need time to come around to the idea and that the girl was not exactly pleased about this new development. He couldn't tell with Kaede or Kirara, but he had a feeling that neither of them really minded either, although Kaede was quite disapproving at the moment because of the revelations about her sister.

As Miroku settled down for the night he raised his hand so that he was looking directly at his Wind Tunnel. He flexed the hand slightly and sighed. It was Naraku's curse that prevented him from seeking what would truly make him happy. He balled his hand into a fist and lowered it. If he survived, then he wouldn't have to go around seducing (or trying to) strange women. If he survived then he could take his time over finding a partner to hopefully settle down with.

He fell asleep thinking of long black hair and brilliant blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters herein. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: I told you it wouldn't take me as long to update. :P Thank you for all your reviews and your support. It means a lot to me.

Some of you may have noticed that I have picked up the habit of answering any questions left in reviews, and generally talking about the Fic, if this is possible, and I have something to say in response to your review. I enjoy doing this, so I hope you don't mind. Your opinions, whether good or bad are most welcome, so please review if you read this Fic. I am more than open to constructive criticism as long as it is _constructive_ and politely worded.

The Old Cherry Tree Volume 2:

Falling Sakura Blossoms

By Evandar

Chapter 4

InuYasha returned to Kaede's hut with Sesshoumaru early the next morning, but not early enough to avoid Sango's pointed stare. She might not have minded their relationship, but it had been obvious what they were going to do when they slipped out the previous night. InuYasha ducked his head in embarrassment, but Sesshoumaru stared right back at her. Obviously his mate's human companions were oblivious to InuYasha's guilt over Kagome.

They sat in silence as they waited for the others to wake up. Rin was the last to stir, and when she did, she simply crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap and rested her head against his chest.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as well, with Kagome shooting hurt looks in InuYasha's direction every once in a while. Miroku had tried to start conversations, but his attempts fell flat. After the meal was over Kaede sighed as she stood up.

"Come now InuYasha and I will rid ye of the rosary," she said. InuYasha stood quickly and followed her out of the door. After a moment Kagome followed them. Sesshoumaru, with only one arm and Rin in his lap could not get up to follow, but he tried to look as if this was not bothering him.

Outside Kaede reached up to InuYasha's neck. The rosary beads began to glow purple as she chanted softly, but it stopped when her hands were slapped away. InuYasha and Kaede looked up in surprise to see Kagome standing there, tears running down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered.

"How could you?" she asked, her voice trembling as she spoke. "How could you do something like this? Sesshoumaru is your brother! How could you even think about sleeping with him?"

"It's not that simple," InuYasha protested.

"Yes it is!" she shouted. "You didn't have to go back to him. I'm in love with you; you could have stayed with me."

"Kagome, I wanted to go back to him," InuYasha explained softly. "I love him. I always have. It doesn't matter that he's my brother; it's different for demons. When we're born we already have a mate decided for us. Not by our parents or anything, it's just fate. I was born to love Sesshoumaru."

"It's wrong," she whispered.

"Not to me," he replied. "Kagome, I left him to come after the Jewel so that I could become a full demon and bear his children. That's the life I've always wanted. What happened with Kikyo was a foolish mistake, but it was the only way of getting the Jewel that I could think of.

"I'm bound to it now. I have to stick around until it's finished, but even if I didn't have that responsibility, I still would. I don't want to lose you or the others. I know I'll have to someday, when you, Sango and Miroku are all old and grey, but right now is way too soon. So…you don't have to fear losing me just because Sesshoumaru is around. I mean, yes, we'll need private time together, but it won't be all the time."

He reached out and put a clawed hand on her shoulder. She was still crying, but she was also smiling slightly. She reached up and touched his hand with her own, entwining their fingers gently.

"I guess I'm being selfish, huh," she murmured as he wiped away her tears with his free hand.

"Everyone is," he told her. "It's just part of nature. You'll never find someone who is completely self-sacrificing and noble."

She laughed softly.

"It's still weird that he's your brother, you know?" she said. "In my time, your relationship would be illegal. Incest is a very taboo subject."

"Humans look down on it in this time too, usually," InuYasha said shrugging. "But that's when it's among humans – usually the lower classes, since some nobles prefer to keep it in the family as well. When it's with demons, though, they just shrug and pass it off as a 'demon thing'. It's actually fairly common."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I never found out why it bothered my father so much though," he continued. "He disapproved of Sesshoumaru and I right from the start."

"I know," Kagome said. "Myoga told us all the night you left to find Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha snorted and shook his head, muttering "damn flea" under his breath. He leant down then and kissed Kagome's forehead gently.

"Can I get these damn beads taken off now, little sister?" he asked.

She stared at him, the kiss and what he had called her shocking her to the core. She nodded mutely and he released her, waving Kaede back over. As the old woman approached them he turned back to her and grinned.

"Don't get any ideas though," he said. "You may be a sister to me, but I only do naughty incestuous things with Sesshoumaru."

"InuYasha you jerk!" she shouted, her cheeks going bright red. InuYasha laughed.

.I.S.

When they returned to the hut, they found Sesshoumaru watching the door intently. He relaxed visibly when InuYasha entered rosary free and unhurt. InuYasha went instantly to his side and leant against him, pressing a tender kiss to Sesshoumaru's lips before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"I sorted things out with Kagome," he said. "Everything's fine now."

"Good," Sesshoumaru murmured back, as he nuzzled InuYasha's cheek. His mate did smell like the two miko, and he had tasted slightly of Kagome, but Sesshoumaru wasn't worried. InuYasha's show of affection when he had returned was enough to soothe him, and besides, the position InuYasha was in now, with his head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, bared his throat to the older demon in a subtle sin of submission. InuYasha trusted him not to overreact to his dealings with Kagome, and so Sesshoumaru would not. Instead he silently swore that he would be dragging his mate back into the forest again tonight.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha greeted each other. She tried to look at it from a different point of view than what she had done previously. InuYasha was happy, and Sesshoumaru's kisses and nuzzles were tender, although the smile on his lips was rather devious. They looked…good together. She smiled and shook her head. InuYasha had been right; he was born to love Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru to love him.

"How soon will we be leaving?" Sango asked. "I don't mean to sound hasty, but we shouldn't stay long. Naraku is still growing in strength."

"You're right," Kagome said, glancing around the room. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had stopped their kissing, although InuYasha was still leaning against his brother, or was Sesshoumaru leaning on him? She couldn't tell.

"We need time to gather supplies," Miroku said. "So we should probably stay for a couple more days at the most. It'll also give us some time to plan where we should head next."

"Well, before we could never stray too much into the Western Lands out of fear of Sesshoumaru," Sango said, shooting the Inutaishou in question a brief smile. "Maybe we should head in that direction, providing we have permission of course."

"You do," Sesshoumaru said. "Although, might I recommend searching in the south west? There have been strange things happening there recently, and there are rumours of some of the Shards in that direction."

"South west it is then," Kagome decided. "Speaking of Shards, we should find a way to get those ones off Kouga."

"I'm look forward to that," InuYasha said, grinning broadly. The others laughed, Miroku ducking his head slightly when he did so.

.I.S.

After making sure that the others were all asleep, Sesshoumaru took InuYasha's hand and led him out of the hut. Realising his mate's motives, a previously sleepy InuYasha was suddenly alert and hurrying to keep up with Sesshoumaru's long strides.

Once inside the forest, InuYasha found himself in a very familiar position: pinned up against a tree. He grinned as he kissed Sesshoumaru passionately. He had missed this.

.I.S.

Hours later, InuYasha awoke at his mate's side. He smiled and nuzzled Sesshoumaru's chest, listening to the older demon's steady heartbeat. Ever since he was a pup, that noise had comforted him, and it was still, hundreds of years later, able to soothe him.

Lazily lifting one hand he began to trace patterns on his lover's stomach with the tips of his claws. Sesshoumaru stirred at the sensation and awoke, tightening his grip on InuYasha as he did so.

"Do you remember our first time together?" InuYasha asked suddenly.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru admitted. "How could I forget?"

InuYasha smiled and stopped tracing his patterns, pressing the palm of his hand against Sesshoumaru's flat, muscular stomach.

"A lot of things have changed since then," InuYasha said softly.

"I still love you," Sesshoumaru told him, entwining his fingers in InuYasha's long white hair.

"Do you still want children?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru admitted. "I would love pups of our own to raise, but I don't want you to get hurt trying to make that happen. We have Rin and Shippo to take care of now anyway, so if it can't happen then it can't."

InuYasha smiled again, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Sesshoumaru had said something similar before he had left the Western Lands, and he hadn't believed the older demon then either. It was his duty to give Sesshoumaru children and it was one that he wanted to fulfil.

"Just concentrate on the Shikon Jewel for now," Sesshoumaru continued. "The world as it is now is far too dangerous to even consider children. Once the Jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated then we can try and find a way."

InuYasha nodded in agreement and shifted so that he was lying on top of Sesshoumaru, straddling his waist.

They didn't return to the village until well after the sun had risen.


End file.
